In many places, there is a shortage of water from time to time. This invention is of a device which is adapted to be installed in a conventional kitchen sink in the drain pipe which is adapted to be selectively utilized for draining water which would otherwise be wasted; to a garden, for example, through a secondary drain pipe.
The invention is composed of a drain pipe which is attached to the outflow from a kitchen sink and which pipe includes a side opening and within the pipe means for selectively opening and closing the drain pipe to divert water when desired to a secondary outflow through the side wall of the drain pipe.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a device which is adapted to be installed as a kitchen sink drain pipe which may be utilized when desired to divert water which would otherwise be wasted, to a garden, for example, through an outflow conduit but which can be closed when desired so that the water flowing from the sink will flow through the main drain pipe.